Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3/Archive 1
There will no doubt be a MW3 with the end on MW2. Nikolai: Da I know a place...Then credits.SOG 06:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC)SOG Im guessing that MW3 will be out somewhere during 2011 or 12 because of it taking about 2 years for each MW game to be released - Qw3rty I think it will come out late 2011, (November). The sledghammer game will probably only be a spin off and not part of the main series. 18:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it wierd that all these games are getting announced? First Black Ops, then COD8 and now MW3. 21:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :CoD8 and MW2 are the same... -_- I think it will probably come out in 2012. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100411212401/callofduty/images/1/17/Skullrodsig.jpg 21:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I think it will NOT be made, as so many people from IW are leaving and joining Respawn Entertainment. 20:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) IW and Activistion are in a legal battle for the rights to the Modern Warfare franchise, so I don't know when the next Modern Warfare will come out. Conqueror of all Zombies 21:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) IW? Treyarch? I wonder who will make it because Infinity = probably not Treyarch = they're making Black Ops Sledgehammer = they're making 8. So me = WHO? WHO? WHO?~~PFC Soap : One, sign your posts with 4 tildes. Second, Infinity Ward would make Modern Warfare 3. They own the right to the Modern Warfare franchise.Dijele 20:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Infinity Ward, definately. Treyarch is working on Black Ops still, they'd have no time for MW3. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100411212401/callofduty/images/1/17/Skullrodsig.jpg 21:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeaaah. i'm sooo excited when MW3 is confirmed. User:JoeRamirez Yeah I thought that IW was making it but it wont be the same without West and Zempella.~~PFC Soap I agree, but I think it should still turn out great, even without West and Zempella. 02:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Moscow? Dunn said they were going to burn Moscow to the ground in Whiskey Hotel. Maybe they will be going.~~PFC Soap Hard to say. With Shepherd dead and all, it's unclear how the Russo-American War will progress (or if it will even continue). Most likely, however, we'll be going after Makarov. We = TF141/U.S. Army Rangers Key of Destiny 14:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I hope they do especially after what happened to D.C. and you know they'll do it. If they don't, then this game will be less awesome. Mobilized 22:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) MW3 in MW2 Saw this on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KFls8CHYkhE&playnext_from=TL&videos=hZFUdYFH_rc&feature=sub ok i may just make myself look really tired due to the fact that i have only had 3 hours of sleep in the last 48 hours but the law suit said that they DELAYED pre-production. it never said that MW3 was in pre-production. there for the best info you can put in this article is that activision is planning MW3. this next thing is just my opinion but i believe that due to the recent loses infinite ward has suffered i dont think MW3 will even make it off the drawing boards. so yeah, go ahead and flame on me now. sorry i forgot to sign my post^ havoc131 the youtube thing is not mine... havoc131 Will it come out in 2011 (sine IW and Treyarch make a game every two years) I don't know. If it does, please let the campagin be better than it was in MW2, make it more straight forward with more missions and explantions. Don't leve the player with millions of questions, a clifhanger is ok but questions are....meh. I actually wont mind if this game game out in 2012 of 2013, IW, take as much time as you need. Make this game good. 21:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC). Also, I think there in a part of pre-production, brain storming- will this work, does this make sense etc. 21:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Why does everyone flame the MW2 campaign and MW2 in general? I thought it was awesome. Seriously. I think some people might be overanalyzing MW2. Some people have too high of expectations for games. That's what pisses me off about people. It's really good if you think about the gameplay aspect rather than the campaign alone. And the way I see it, IW leaves it up to the players to draw their own conclusions about what certain levels mean and such. It should not always be up to them to explain every little detail to the players who are too incompetent to understand it on their own. Seriously, let IW make the game they want to and stop expecting so damn much. That's seriously selfish and ridiculous. Revelation2168 01:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, honestly, I understood MW2 enough to not have any questions. Well, OK, I had maybe one question: WHY did Price launch the missile in "Contingency", and WHY did Ghost, Shepherd, Soap, and all them let him get away with it, because at the beginning of Contingency", we see that Shepherd doesn't like the idea of blowing up the submarine, so why would he be OK with a nuclear missile launch? Key of Destiny 14:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Price launched the missile to use the resulting EMP, from the detonation, to stop the Russian forces in the East Coast of the United States. [[User:Happy Boy|'Happy Boy']] [[User_talk:Happy Boy|''T]] [[User:Happy Boy/Thoughts of me|M'']] 00:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Is this needed? I read that IW and Activition are in a legal battle over the rights for the game, so should we delete this untill it is resolved? [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|''Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 00:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I would just leave it, IW owns the Modern Warfare series and will probaoly win in any legal transactions. [[User:CodExpert| Gen. Ex]][[User talk:CodExpert|'' Ask the Expert! He'll answer!]] 00:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, they'll get the rights and make a great game, but the legal battle is still going on. In other news...Two and a Half Men is a funny show. [[User:Conqueror of all Zombies|Conqueror of'' all Zombies]] Talk 00:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) IW does not own the modern warfare title. thats what the whole lawsuit is about, well the second half of the lawsuit. west and zampella (i think i spelled it right) are fighting for the right to the modern warfare franchise. they say that it is rightfully theirs. havoc131 Also wondering, how will this game turn out seeing nearly 30 IW employees leaving IW, most of them for Respawn Entertainment?LITE992 22:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't worry about it. Infinity Ward will make Modern Warfare 3 and it will be amazing. I have no doubt in my mind about what they can make and neither should anyone else. LITE992, despite so many IW employees leaving, everyone who worked for IW may reunite to make Modern Warfare 3. We don't know for sure. This is all just speculation. I think we should wait to see how things play out. Just give it time and sooner or later, MW3 will be out and IW will most likely be responsible. Revelation2168 01:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Should we add info about the on-going legal battle to the page? Conqueror of all Zombies 02:03, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes, info on the legal battle is needed. IW will make MW3 as far as I am concerned. And if Treyarch makes it, then it will be a heck of a lot less awesome. Treyarch is a million times less awesome then IW. if you get ride of COMMANDO, you suck. and IW should make all games oriented in the future and treyarch should make all games in the past. Mobilized 23:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) more info for MW3 found some info for MW 3 on youtube. click this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5tRNs2X5Q4>--Zachary12345 09:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :That is fake. 23:47, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :The Onion is a saitre news site. Do Not believe anything they say. It is meant for humour. ''Talk'' 23:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Why not believe the things they say, it seems pretty good and the game is real, and awsomeMichael Konar 02:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because The Onion is a joke news station. Everything they cover is meant for laughs. None of it is actually real. General [[User:SkullRod|'SkullRod']] 00:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Qua?!?!? When did this happen? No matter. FTW!--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 00:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Interview with GameSpot "According to GameSpot in a video news update released on May 8th, 2010, while they have lost important high-staffed employees including Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 project director Jason West and assistant Vince Zampella, Infinity Ward will remain open for their next "big project," which people speculate could be Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3." I'm sure this means that Modern Warfare 3 is for sure going to be produced and by Infinity Ward. *'Reference': http://www.gamespot.com/ps3/action/callofdutymodernwarfare3/video/6261796/news-update-may-8-2010 16:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Expand the MW3 Data Someone should add to the MW3 page that the game is still currently being made by infinity ward (refrencing the gamespot article as proof). Rynrthmn 17:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Rynrthmn MW2 takes place in 2016 Infinity Ward has the licensing rights for Modern Warfare which means they will make it now matter what and there will be 2 stories, The Rangers fighting in Russia and Price, Soap, Nikolai, and Kamorov and his men hunting down Makorov, you will most likely be playing as Ramirez for the Rangers and defiantly Soap for the Task Force, that is all i'm able to say at this point but soon my boss will release more info on the story line. Oh and one my thing, Ghost is not dead DaBaddestBob WHAT!? Is this a joke, or.....are you an IW employee? If this is a joke, it ain't funny. Ghost is....was.....AWESOME! They shouldn't have killed him off. If you are an IW employee and thus know all the secrets pertaining to MW3, then bless you for bringing back Ghost! Key of Destiny 14:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes i am an IW employee i work for the creative design department which means i design maps, you know how you can find IW emblems all over maps and stuff well make little details such as this and even design full campaign maps but yes, there has been much speculation around Ghost who, personally is my hero, when i tested the game and saw him die i walked over to my friend punched him in the stomach and left the room but yes, he's not dead, but i can't promise he'll be showing up again, you'll just have to wait a little longer IW employee? Hahahahaha yah right. Who are you trying to trick? 19:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Personally your opinion doesn't mean anything to me, i know what's going to be happening in Modern Warfare 3 and i was willing to share it with all of you fans but it doesn't seem like you have much intress i'm fairly certain an "infinity ward" employee such as yourself would be on a fan wiki site divulging sensitive information. also, i would expect at LEAST proper SPELLING from such a person. get a life kid, i bet you whore the ACR too. The HypnoToad 15:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) your not impressing anyone with your vulgar language Ifinity ward is gone so will there still be MW3 will IW still make the modern warfare series or is modern warfare over.Sgt Sprinkles 01:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Where did you hear IW was gone? That is completely absurd, and the Modern Warfare series is not "gone" either like the article says it is in its pre-production stages but i have not been informed on further progress I think you are a employe of I.W! I want to know what is all of this talk about Ghost not being dead is I watched him get shot in the head with a .44 magnum? and i do trust that you are an IW employee so keep the info coming if you can. make MW3 good. MOBILIZED :He's not an employee; it's just someone accusing him of being one because he knows a lot about what's going on in IW. Darkman 4 04:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Ghost was shot in the chest or neck area. JerryWiffleWaffle 23:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Time for my 2 cents. A) Ghost was shot in the head twice but he had 2 bullet wounds in his chest when Shadow Company burned him. B) how the heck did this guy get this information? isn't it supposed to be hard to get info this early and this important? Just a thought. Mobilized 02:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : : he probably is from iw he knows so much and plus ghost is sick and he's never going to die..... GHOST REPRESENT